Dragon Flame, Dragon Fire
by Ruckusmaker
Summary: A story expanding on Shyvana's lore. From her life with her father, to meeting Jarvan IV and everything in between. This is rated M for violence, gore, and adult themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Shyvana, you must not venture outside of the lair without my guidance, you have been told this before, and I have made the dangers apparent" rumbled Ralvanous, an ancient and enigmatic dragon of Runeterra.

Shyvana's response was quick, but flippant "you've told me that if Ralous finds us, he will attempt to kill you as well as myself, it seems half-breeds are not looked upon well among dragons" Shyvana casually peered off into the horizon through a hole in their lair, briefly noticing the dense canopy of the surrounding forest. _I know the risks father, but it's been _years _since we've even heard of Ralous' whereabouts, _Shyvana thought to herself_._

Ralvanous was not pleased by her tone. He craned his neck, causing sunlight to refract chromatically off his scales "you are so precious to me young one, you must observe the rules I lay down". Ralvanous' deep voice resonated throughout the cavern, Shyvana could feel his voice.

"Very well father" straightening her back "shall we search for dinner?" Shyvana asked, looking up and smiling at her father, her yellow eyes matching the shade of the sunlight coming through the cracks in the walls.

Ralvanous stood in the cavern and mumbled his agreement, wings folded to his flanks, he made his way to the opening in the cavern; Shyvana fell in beside him. Once they reached the landing, Shyvana felt a pang of envy as she gazed upon her father's wings in awe. They were just so _huge_!

The landing itself was not a natural phenomenon, having been formed through her father's fire breath in order to flatten the terrain to facilitate landing. "Begin your descent" He commanded.

Shyvana stood at the cliff face, wind whipping her waist length hair about her face. She peered down at the rocks, and with a practiced leap, began sliding down the cliff face. Landing on rocky protrusions, and skillfully jumping off, back onto the rock face, she continued rushing along the side of the mountain, carefully and often readjusting her weight distribution to avoid loosing balance. As she approached the ground, she pushed off the cliff face, curling into a ball and rolling along the ground.

_Always a rush _she thought to herself. Her hair began to whip about once more, but not due to the wind. Ralvanous spoke from the sky "begin your hunt".

Shyvana dashed into the woods eagerly. On the outskirts of the forest, she quieted her footsteps as she scanned the brush for movement. _He must enjoy scaring prey off and making this harder than it needs to be_ Shyvana thought to herself as she caught a glimpse of her father circling overhead. _There!_ A small deer, frightened by the dragon overhead, bounded out of a thicket.

Shyvana began the pursuit, sprinting after the deer with all of the grace of her prey. She dodged around trees, in order to keep up with the deer's tight turns; Shyvana was close now, almost in arms reach. _Just a little closer…yes!_

Shyvana lunged, pushing off with one foot and tackling the deer to the ground. Shyvana wrapped her legs around the deer's torso, and with an adept twist of her hands, silenced the beast's cries. Shyvana looked up into the canopy and shouted "father, meet me at the forests edge". She bent down and slung the lifeless carcass over her shoulder and began her walk to the foot of their lair.

She found her father waiting for her at the forests edge "you will not be eating father" she questioned as she noticed his complete absence of prey.

Ralvanous lowered his head and peered down through yellow eyes as he responded "I am contemplating much as of late".

Shyvana decided to not push him further; Ralvanous was not one who enjoyed too many questions, even if they came from his own daughter. Instead, she looked threw down the deer carcass and looked up expectantly at her father.

Ralvanous' lips curled, some might have been frightened, but Shyvana knew it was his way of smiling. Inhaling deeply, Ralvanous exhaled a large but short lived stream of fire on the deer. Shyvana watched as the flames seared the flesh of the deer, the scent filling her nostrils signaling it was cooked to her satisfaction.

She nodded toward her father, as he had done time and time before, beat his wings to extinguish the flames. As Shyvana was eating, her mind wandered to her early childhood; to thoughts of her mother and the village they lived in; her life before she became a vagabond.

"Father, why didn't you stay with mother in the village"? Ralvanous, lost in thought as he was gazing at the sunset, broke away and glanced down at Shyvana "I wished for nothing more Shy…but there are certain physical limitations that need to be considered."

Ralvanous' scales shimmered, turning to a blinding white light as Shyvana had to shield her eyes from the intensity. When the light subsided, a man with flowing grey hair and a strong tall frame stood before Shyvana.

"As you know, dragons can maintain a human form for a limited time" Ralvanous explained as he looked his form over "but it requires a large portion of our energy and concentration to maintain this guise". Ralvanous' form burned white once more as he returned to his native dragon appearance.

"If I chose to stay, I would have to leave to periodically recover my strength." Ralvanous explained, pausing to stretch his enormous maw. "During this time, you and your mother would be vulnerable, I have no delusions that the villagers could fight off the youngest of dragons. And considering your unique physical appearance, word would get out eventually." Ralvanous explained, referencing his daughters steel gray skin and yellow eyes.

"All it would take is for the wrong person or creature to hear – we dragons have our ways of eavesdropping." Ralvanous continued, gaze leveled on Shyvana "I could have fought off another dragon, even one such as Ralous, but the chances of losing you or your mother would have been a great gamble for me to take, so once you were old enough to be out of the home, I took you away from the village".

Shyvana had known this information, she had asked a similar question over ten years ago when she had first left with Ralvanous. Shyvana sighed inwardly, hoping that there was more to the story, and that her father was just waiting for her to mature further. "If you have nothing further, daughter, I will retire to the lair; the transformation has left me yearning for rest; do not linger here". With a mighty flap of his wings, Ralvanous began his way back to the lair.

Shyvana watched him ascend and thought to herself _I wonder what it would be like to fly…_

Once Ralvanous had left her sight, Shyvana sent about finishing eating the cooked remains of the deer. She sat on a nearby rock, sparing a glance for the forests edge as the wind picked her black hair up and whipped it this way and that.

Lying back, Shyvana watched the sunset as she pondered of her future. _I want some adventure…I need _something, _I can't remain with father forever._ With her resolve formed, Shyvana watched the horizon as she slowly drifted towards sleep.

Shyvana was awakened from her dreamless slumber by the impact of a small pebble on her forehead. Adrenaline pounding through her veins, she immediately stood up, scanning her surroundings for any threats. Satisfied that she was alone, she sat back down on the rock and looked up the cliff face and noticed a brilliant orange hue permeating the fog.

_Father must be renovating, are all dragons this capricious? Better see if he needs assistance. _Shyvana thought to herself. She began her climb up the rock face, as she had done countless times before.

Barely fifty feet into her climb, she heard a tremendous screech emanating from above. She had never heard such a terrible cry before, but she knew what it was. Panic stricken, she scrambled up the mountainside. As she grabbed a protrusion, Shyvana lost her footing and swayed, her one arm holding her from plummeting to her likely death. Taking a few breaths to steady her pounding heart, she found her footing and continued rushing to the cries above.

Something caught her ear, a crash coming from above. Shyvana looked up and saw that a large boulder had fallen and was rolling toward her with a deadly barely had time to think as she looked at her immediate surroundings for something to swing to the side on. _Shit, nothing! _She looked below and noticed an outcropping she could reach that was out of the boulders path. With no time to spare, Shyvana slid down the rocks and used her momentum to swing herself out of the way. Sweat droplets began to run down her face from the exertion. Again she heard a terrible screech from above, it had a different tone to it.

_Another dragon must have found us, I don't know how, but I have to reach father! _Shyvana anxiously thought to herself as she ascended the mountain as fast as she could.

Shyvana was not prepared for what awaited her on the landing.

Squinting through the smoke and heat, Shyvana immediately could see the figure of two dragons violently slashing and spewing fire at each other. Despite the overwhelming power of this other dragon, Shyvana's instincts demanded she fight. She charged toward the two other dragons, the searing rock underneath her calloused feet did not affect her; another advantage of her lineage. In her mind's eye, she planned her actions as she rushed up behind one of the dragons, hoping that it was not her father, but the intruder.

As she closed the distance, she roared, catching the dragons attention that was nearest to her. Ralvanous turned, immediately recognizing his daughters voice "Shyvana RUN, NOW"! Wincing in pain from realizing it was her father she was charging at, as much as his thundering voice, Shyvana froze, torn between her instinct to fight and her father's command.

The other dragon took advantage of Ralvanous' brief distraction and lunged at Ralvanous' throat with maw open. His attack connected, catching Ralvanous throat in his jaws, and with a sickening crunch, crushed Ralvanous throat before he could dislodge it from this other dragon's jaws.

Shyvana stood in disbelief, legs to shaky to obey her commands to run. _How…how did Ralous find us...this is all a dream, it doesn't make sense…Father_! Shyvana's mind raced. Knowing he had minutes to live, maybe less if this assault continued, Ralvanous extinguished his inner flame to conserve all the oxygen he could. Feigning weakness, Ralvanous stumbled back, Ralous perceived this as an opportunity to finish off a wounded adversary and lunged once again.

Ralvanous was ready and, in a burst of speed, swatted the dragons head to the side with his massive claw, tearing through one of his eyes, and following it up with a powerful swing of his tail. The swipe connected with the dragon's temple and slammed him back into the rock wall. The dragon rose shakily to his feet "you should be writing in agony without air Ralvanous, I must assume you extinguished your pilot fire, a clever and risky ploy indeed. Soon, you will suffocate, and such a pity too. You were among the smartest and strongest Ralvanous, but you committed the ultimate taboo, and long after I've made your flesh a part of me, I'll be savoring using her bones to pick my teeth" the dragon rasped as he shook his head quickly, causing blood to spatter on the wall.

Ralvanous, marshaling the remainder of his strength, swiped with his claw toward the dragon's remaining eye while simultaneously swinging his tail along Ralous' now blind side. The ruse paid off, the dragon parried Ralvanous claw with his own as he was struck in the head by Ralvanous' tail and fell to the ground.

Dazed, the dragon attempted to stand again but collapsed on his chest, sputtering fire from his mouth as he continually attempted to rise. Ralvanous turned toward Shyvana, who was still watching in disbelief, and grabbed her with his claw, causing her to grunt, and raised her into the air as he began running toward the landing.

With a powerful flap of his wings, Ralvanous ascended into the air, clutching his most precious cargo tightly. Heart and muscles screaming for air, Ralvanous dived down toward the forest canopy. Shyvana could feel her father's arms beginning to tremble. "Stay with me father" Shyvana shouted into the wind as her hair was violently whipped around her face.

Ralvanous was loosing altitude just meters above the forest canopy. Flapping only one wing, he flipped himself and withdrew his wings around himself, constricting Shyvana as Ralvanous crashed through the forest canopy.

Shyvana heard the sound of branches and foliage cracking as her father's weight carried them through the trees and suddenly, crashed on the forest floor and sliding until he collided with a tree. Ralvanous' wings unfolded around Shyvana, who rolled off her fathers chest and attempted to stand, only to have blackness close in around her; she collapsed unconscious onto the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing returned first, the sounds of the forests hit Shyvana at once; chirping birds, the wind in the tree tops. Slowly, her vision returned, she opened her eyes and looked up, noticing the suns location and surmised it was sometime in the afternoon. She stood, leaning on a nearby tree for balance, she turned and her breath caught, the events of the previous night coming back to her in a rush.

There on the forest floor she saw her father, Ralvanous lying still on his side; eyes staring blankly at nothing. Shyvana approached her father's corpse and saw the crushed throat that had caused his death. Shyvana lost her innocence that day. She could feel her rage rising, an emotion that was so foreign to her. She felt loss, overwhelming loss, it was but a candle compared to the inferno of her rage.

_Ralous..._ Thinking the name only enraged her further_. Murderer…you'll pay dearly for my father's death. I'll rip your still-beating heart out from your vile chest. _Shyvana's anger was smoldering, still white-hot, but not all consuming.

She knelt next to her father and cradled his head. Letting her sorrow overcome her briefly, she closed her eyes as she rested her head on her father's. Tears began to run down her eyes and fall from her chin, rolling off her fathers face and onto the forest floor, which drank in the moisture greedily. _Weeping won't bring father back…_Shyvana thought to herself. She knew what she had to do, it would very well end in her death, but she did not care. _If I can end his life with mine, so be it._ Shyvana inhaled deeply, trying to shake away enough of her rage and sorrow to regain control of herself and begin her lofty goal.

Shyvana thought to herself about how she would kill Ralous, _his eye was slashed, he must be at least partially blind, and father's assault must have left him weak...father..._Thinking of Ralvanous brought back her sorrow and rage once more. The air around Shyvana began to shimmer, breaking Shyvana out of her melancholy and causing a rush of adrenaline to pulse through her. Shyvana stood up beside her father's corpse and rapidly scanned her surroundings for what could be causing the distortion in the air. _Nothing...what the hell could cause that..._ Shyvana her adrenaline rush subsided and her mood stabilized due to the distraction, the shimmering slowly faded until it vanished. _The world is full of strange magics_ attributing the strange occurrence to some force beyond her current understanding. Turning, Shyvana gazed at her father's corpse. _I'll return to lay you to rest father after I have eviscerated that monster_ Shyvana growled inwardly. _He couldn't have gotten far, he must be nearby _Shyvana pondered as she began to sprint deeper into the forest. As she weaved around trees and hopped over downed ones, something caught her attention; there was smoke in the distance.

_It must be a band of humans, probably Noxians or merchants, best stay alert._ Shyvana slowed her sprint to a walk, stepping lightly in order to minimize noise. She heard the sound of a stream nearby; weaving around a rather large cropping of tree stumps and dead brush, she came upon a creek.

_This should lead to a lake_ Shyvana thought to herself, _let's see of I can learn if these humans have seen Ralous_ Shyvana finished, intent on eavesdropping on the humans.

While stalking along the creek, Shyvana was considering if approaching the humans might not be the better plan. _It's been so long since I've been around humans...I wouldn't even know what to say!_ With that thought, Shyvana let the question rest.

She paused as the creek lead her to a small clearing in the woods. Birds chirped around her with the sounds of spring, the wind rustled nearby trees, and the sound of running water all acted in unison to bring Shyvana a small measure of tranquility. _The forest is such a beautiful place _Shyvana sighed to herself as her brief moment of peace was interrupted by reality. _There's no time for rest while that creature still breaths._

She continued following the creek as it became wider and wider. The creek, now more appropriately called a river, flowed down through a hill; Shyvana deftly ascended the small mound of earth. When Shyvana reached the top, she was greeted by quite a large lake. Only after seeing the body of water did Shyvana realize how grimy she felt due to the events of the previous day. Against her better judgment, the genetics of her human side won out; _A quick bath in the lake might be refreshing _Shyvana thought to herself.

She began to undress on the lakefront, first unbuckling her cloak, then lifting her wool shirt over her head, finally stripping down to her bare skin with the removal of her loosely fitted pants. Standing at the waters edge, she slowly inched her way into the water; the cold temperature eliciting a hiss from her as she submerged her trunk. She held her breath, and quickly dunked her head underwater. The sensation of the all-to-cold water was a shock on her face, but over briefly. Swimming deeper into the center of the lake, Shyvana broke the waters surface and inhaled deeply. Floating in the water, she slowly scanned the shore of the lake, looking for any signs of activity.

_What have we here? _Shyvana asked herself as she spotted the vague shape of a human on the opposite shore. Shyvana had been away from humans for some time and forgotten much, but she knew approaching someone in the nude was not wise in the slightest. Submerging her head, Shyvana swam the distance back to shore without surfacing for breath. Leaving the water struck her with a pang of regret, if only for the frigid sensation of the wind drying her skin.

She slipped back into her clothes and fastened her cloak about her shoulders. _Hopefully I can get some information without having to interact with the humans_ Shyvana thought to herself. Moving as quiet as she knew how, she prowled through the forest, stalking from tree to tree in approach of the human camp.

Suddenly, the sound of ruffling leafs caught her attention. Shyvana froze, pressing her body against the tree. She felt her heart begin to thump against her ribcage. Taking a breath, she glanced briefly around the tree in the direction of the noise. Her eyes locked onto the source of the noise. _A wretched animal_ Shyvana cursed inwardly at getting startled by a small woodlands creature.

Letting out a brief sigh, Shyvana continued heading towards the area where she had seen humans near the lake and smoke as well. It was oddly quite for woodlands, Shyvana observed; _it must be the nearby humans scaring off the critters _she figured.

A young voice called out to her from across some trees "freeze where you stand and state your business".


	3. Chapter 3

A young voice called out to her from across some trees "freeze where you stand and state your business". Shyvana stood and turned to regard the owner of the command. A boy who looked to be in his mid-teens stood before her, very light armor, and quite the look of determination.

_A _boy_ snuck up on me? He must be a fine scout._ Shyvana admitted to herself, not liking the fact that this boy had managed to sneak up to her without her notice. She narrowed her eyes at the young boy confronting her "how old are you" she questioned.

The boy responded, "old enough to join the greatest army in Runeterra" he quipped as he folded his arms. From the little Shyvana knew about the different city-states, she at least knew he wasn't Noxian, the armor simply didn't match what she knew of the Noxian people's culture. Shyvana made a gamble "So, you're a Demacian" she stated matter-of-factly.

The young boy smiled "quite right" he exclaimed, pleased that this unknown woman seemed to know of Demacia's might. "Now if you'll please tell me what brought you to these woods milady" the boy asked in a mild tone. _Milady? Does this child think me soft?_ Shyvana frowned inwardly.

She told him the truth, if not the specifics "I'm hunting something" is all she managed to say. "Very well, it is spring after all, although this particular area does not have challenging prey" he said, noting the generality of Shyvana's statement. "Please, allow me to escort you back to our camp, we have food and perhaps can provide you with some help with your hunt" the boy finished with a smile.

Shyvana weighed the risks involved. _They may have seen which direction Ralous fled and besides, I haven't had any food today _she thought to herself as she felt her stomach growl_. _Shyvana nodded to the boy, and began following him back towards his encampment, stomach first.

"What is your name" Shyvana asked the boy. He twisted his head back towards Shyvana"Lieutenant Garet Greyshield, at your service ma'am" he responded. "May I have yours" he returned. "Shyvana" she said. "Do you have a last name, fair Shyvana" he questioned. From another, Shyvana might have thought she was being mocked by this boy, but his words felt genuine.

"No" she answered bluntly. "Very well, Shyvana. Our camp is just over this hill, we'll be arriving shortly" he informed her. Shyvana didn't feel any reason to respond, and so continued to follow Garet silently.

As they approached the base of the hill, the smoke she had seen at a greater distance became more apparent; she also could smell burning flesh off the wind, _Probably some small game they just caught in the woods_ Shyvana concluded, not giving the matter much thought. The smells increased Shyvana's hunger _I hope they have enough to share. _

When they reached the top of the hill, Shyvana could see the camp in its entirety. There were numerous small tents in the camp; a few fires used for cooking and boiling water spotted the area. Near the center of the camp, Shyvana could see a tent that was larger than the others by a good margin._ That must be where their leader is _Shyvana noted.

A small group of men were forming at the base of the hill, presumably to greet their comrade. As they reached the group of men, they saluted Garet fist to chest. Garet returned the gesture. Shyvana noticed many of the men were staring at her, but would immediately look away when she attempted eye contact. _They must think me odd somehow_, _who could blame them, not many people have gray skin and yellow eyes_ she sighed to herself.

"Have you seen a blue jay corporal" Garet questioned of one of his men. "No sir, not for the past day" was the corporal's prompt response._Blue jays? What are they talking about?_ Shyvana asked herself in confusion. "Men, this is Shyvana, you are to show her the same respect you show your officers at all times, is that clear?" Garet commanded of his men. They answered with a uniform "yes sir".

Nodding to himself in approval, he issued another command to one of his subordinates "corporal, kindly grab a plate of food for Shyvana" Garet turned and spoke to Shyvana "all we have right now is meat, I hope that will do" Garet finished. Shyvana nodded wordlessly in approval.

The corporal saluted and went about his task. "Let me show you to a tent where you can have some privacy" Garet said to Shyvana. The two walked through the camp, passing the large tent at the center, and arrived at one of the tents at the edge of the camp. Garet raised a flap to allow Shyvana to pass through into the tent. The tent itself was nothing more than a place to eat and sleep, equipped with a cot and chair in the center. Garet spoke "Your food will be brought in shortly". "Thank you" Shyvana said sincerely, but without a smile.

As he turned to leave, he stopped "And Shyvana, if you feel the need to leave at any time, for any reason, no one here will stop you. We are here only to help". Shyvana nodded to Garet, "if I wanted to leave, no one here _could _stop me".

Garet smiled grimly, "why do I get the feeling that that's true" and with that turned and exited the tent. Shyvana was left alone in the tent. She sat down on the chair inside the tent, _Well...no one said anything about any dragons_ Shyvana thought to herself, silently reflecting on what she had heard as she walked through the camp. _Garet seems far too young to be in command of these – _Shyvana's thought broke off as the corporal that had been dispatched to bring her food entered the tent. "Here is your food ma'am" the corporal said as he laid a plate full of various cooked animal limbs on the table in front of Shyvana.

"Thank you" she said absentmindedly. The corporal bowed and left the tent, leaving Shyvana alone once more. She looked at the meat briefly before devouring it, barely leaving the bones.

Content, she leaned back and sprawled out on the cot in the tent, eyes staring blankly up at the makeshift ceiling, Shyvana lost herself in thought once more. _These Demacian soldiers aren't turning up any leads _Shyvana thought to herself, becoming frustrated, and slightly worried Ralous was becoming out of her reach.

Her ears perked up at voices outside the tent "A blue jay has been seen heading this direction" she heard a soldier say in a hushed tone. _Again with that 'blue jay' phrase, they can't possibly be preoccupied with a bird_ She told herself. Shyvana sat up and continued to focus on the outside conversations of the Demacians. _All meaningless babble...where is Ralous!_ She screamed in her mind, becoming increasingly frustrated.

The tent flap opened to the side, permitting a tall man with shoulder length black hair and a distinguished gold plated breastplate, Garet trailed in after him. "Greetings Shyvana" the man said as he walked up to her, gently took her hand, and lightly kissed the top of her palm. Shyvana grimaced at this action. "Do not do that again without my permission" she said flatly.

The man smiled and nodded "Very well, allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Jarvan the fourth, exemplar of Demacia" Jarvan said in a regal tone.

Garet went pale as a ghost when he heard Jarvan reveal his name, he leaned in a whispered to Jarvan "my prince, do you think it wise to reveal your name so soon? She has a muddled Demacian accent, she could very well be a Noxian assassin!" Garet hissed into the exemplars ear.

Shyvana could hear the entire statement thanks to the keen hearing of her lineage. Jarvan smiled as he grabbed Garet's shoulder "you may be brilliant with tactics Garet, but allow me to explain a difference in knowledge and wisdom." Jarvan briefly paused before continuing "She's from one of the outer towns or villages that has little contact with the capitol, I recognize the accent, be at ease my friend, she is no assassin".

Garet sighed "as you wish my prince". Jarvan turned to face Shyvana "so, the young lieutenant tells me you're hunting out in these woods, what is your quarry" Jarvan asked. Against her better judgment, Shyvana answered Jarvan's question "I am hunting a dragon" she said as she met Jarvan's eyes. Jarvan silently leveled his gaze at her; she could tell he was thinking intently, but about exactly what she didn't know. "I appreciate your honesty Shyvana, you are truly a Demacian at heart. We too hunt a dragon, one that has been terrorizing outskirt towns for quite some time. My father, the King, has given me this mission personally." Jarvan finished explaining to Shyvana.

_Yes, this is it. They must be pursing Ralous. I'll taste his blood soon _She thought grimly. Jarvan continued "you may come with my soldiers and I, but once we engage the dragon, I must ask that you stand aside".

_This royal brat thinks me a weak woman it seems. I will _not_ be denied my vengeance by anyone, not even a prince _she told herself, strengthening her resolve. "Very well, I will not fight" Shyvana said. She knew it was a lie, and didn't like the taste it left in her mouth, but she would not rest until she finished what she set out to do: kill Ralous.

Garet watched the exchange silently between the two, hands folded behind his back. Jarvan began walking toward the tents exit, but turned as he lifted a flap and spoke "It will be nightfall soon, my scouts report the dragon near a cave approximately ten miles north of our current position. Try and get some rest, we march at dawn".

Garet broke his silence as Jarvan left the tent "If you need anything Shyvana, please let me know" he said sincerely. _Damn it, why is he so nice? _Shyvana smiled at Garet "Yes, I will let you know" she managed to say. "Very well, have a peaceful slumber" Garet said and bowed out of the tent.

Shyvana removed her cloak and tossed it aside on the ground as she lay back down on the cot. _Ugh, I actually am tired _Shyvana thought to herself as she yawned, unable to suppress it. She stared blankly up towards the top of the tent, _Tomorrow Ralous, Tomorrow you'll bleed..._was her last thought as sleep took her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarvan stood in his tent, hands clasped behind his back as he paced. "Corporal" Jarvan called to a guard stationed outside his tent, the soldier rushed in. "Find lieutenant Greyshield and have him report to me immediately".

The soldier saluted fist to chest "yes my prince" and left to see to his princes command. _She's from a Demacian village I'm sure of it. But yellow eyes and gray skin, I've never heard of anyone like that...what is she _Jarvan asked himself.

Garet entered the tent, saluting Jarvan "you wished to see me prince Jarvan"? Jarvan motioned for Garet to sit "tell me what you've learned about Shyvana" he inquired. Garet sat straight in the chair "I was tracking her for the better part of the day my prince, I believe she was trying to scout our encampment, which is why I was concerned she may be an assassin, given our proximity to the Noxian border." Garet paused for breath and continued "she came from the direction our scouts reported the dragon originated from. She's also very agile with a high degree of endurance, more so than myself at least; it was necessary for me to camouflage myself with the forest floor in order to avoid her detection as she overtook me." Garet paused, reflecting on his experiences with Shyvana and resumed "at this time, I'm unsure if she possess any magical abilities. But I must assume she is linked with the dragon we hunt in some way, if I had to guess, I'd say it caused her a great loss. Did you see how she reacted when you mentioned we were hunting a dragon" Garet finished his report.

Jarvan rubbed his chin as he thought on Garet's words "She must have a death wish if she thinks to fight that dragon alo-" Jarvan froze as he heard a scream from across the camp. Jarvan instinctively grabbed his lance off its rack and dashed out of his tent with Garet on his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

It was sunset, and Shyvana gazed out across the horizon. _What a terrible dream_ she thought, as she turned from the lairs landing back into the main chamber. Her eyes came to rest on the shadowed form of her slumbering father. To say Shyvana was overjoyed would be an understatement. She approached Ralvanous, "father?" she called.

Ralvanous stirred, his position in the cave denied the sunlight from illuminating his form, twisting his body to face his daughter, "Shyvana, you sound worried, does something trouble you?". Hearing her fathers voice caused tears to well up in Shyvana's eyes. "Nothing is wrong father, not anymore" she whisperedwhile walking toward Ralvanous.

Shyvana tried standing still next to her father, but couldn't help herself; she threw her arms around Ralvanous' neck and squeezed tightly. Something was happening as she hugged her father. Her arms began to sink through his neck; Shyvana stepped back and witnessed in horror her father slowly crumbling to ashes. _No, not again_...Shyvana barely managed to form the thought as she sunk to her knees and ran her hands through the ash; she couldn't contain her sorrow further, Shyvana screamed, screamed at the walls, and cursed her life.

"Now now, daddy wouldn't approve of such a display of weakness" a raspy voice echoed throughout the cavern. She immediately recognized it. "Ralous!" Shyvana screamed into the air, tears rolling off her face onto the rocky ground. "Where are you coward?!" she cried into the cavern as she ran onto the landing, hoping to find her tormentor there.

She glanced around, pausing to wipe away the tears blurring her vision, but saw no signs of Ralous. Shyvana cursed, turning back into the lair. Suddenly, the ash pile began to swirl; Shyvana couldn't help but stare. The ash coalesced into the form of a dragon, giving off the illusion that the creature was rising through the rock floor head first.

Shyvana recognized the features immediately, the scare across the empty eye socket, it was Ralous, her vengeance was finally at hand. Unable to contain her rage, Shyvana dashed straight towards the elder dragon, whose head was at least five feet above Shyvana, at a furious speed. "The little whelp thinks herself clever and strong" Ralous said, in a mock grandiose tone. She screamed as she leaped for Ralous throat, as he stood laughing.

Her vision showed her hands pass right through the dragons throat, and indeed, she passed right through Ralous as she heard his mocking laugh echo in her mind. She turned around in time to see him burst into a pile of ash. "Join your father in oblivion!" she heard Ralous shout just as she turned to see his tail coalesce and slam into her stomach, the force eliciting a harsh grunt as she was launched out of the cavern and over the cliff wall.

_This is it...I'm going to die without ever having had the satisfaction of tasting his blood..._ she thought to herself as she plunged through the air towards the rocky mountain base.

Movement caught her eye, Ralous dove off cliff landing and flapped his impressive wings, cutting through the air at alarming speed as he raced to make a meal out of Shyvana. Never before had Shyvana felt so helpless in her life _please let the rocks take me...not him..._she prayed to whoever might be listening.

She looked over her shoulder at the rocks below racing up to meet her, and then looked back up at Ralous. She knew, Ralous would reach her before she would hit the rocks. Ralous opened his giant maw in anticipation, just mere feet from ripping into Shyvana's abdomen,"NO" she screamed.

She was ripped from her nightmare and back into reality.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO" she screamed.

She was ripped from her nightmare and back into reality. She bolted upright and shrieked, still feeling like she was in the nightmare and about to be eaten. Her heart pounded so vigorously against her chest, she feared it might burst. _Just a dream...just a dream..._she continually told herself to try and calm her nerves. That's when she noticed her cloths were smoldering on her skin.

_What the fuck?!_ she screamed in her mind as she fell through a burning hole in her cot, hitting the earth with a thud and causing her to grunt. She instinctively swiped the fiery fabric away from her skin, leaving only her naked body sitting on the earth. Shyvana heard commotion outside just as an arm snapped open the tent flaps as Jarvan dashed inside.

"Shyvana are yo-" Jarvan cut off as he saw Shyvana sitting naked on the ground. _This cannot be happening _she thought to herself, feeling her face begin to heat up. Jarvan continued to stand and gawk at the sight, prompting Shyvana to raise her arm to cover her nipples and glare at Jarvan.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" Jarvan apologized as he quickly turned around. Shyvana stood and walked over to her cloak, she bent down and wordlessly wrapped it around her naked form. "Are you...decent"? Jarvan asked over his shoulder. _Why did my clothing catch fire _Shyvana asked herself as she walked up to Jarvan and pushed him out of the tent "hey-" a startled Jarvan spoke up.

Not needing any encouragement or requests, Jarvan spoke to Shyvana through the tent flaps "Some of the soldiers have spare clothing, I will personally seize a set for you" Jarvan finished, feeling guilty about his lingering eyes.

Stretching her cloak around her body wasn't easy, but Shyvana made due. She glanced through a crack in the tent flaps to try and gauge the time, _the sun is just rising _she observed.

Jarvan returned "I have some cloths for you Shyvana" he said outside the tent. _Could that distortion of air back in the forest have been caused by me? Both times my emotions were running high..._ Shyvana tried to reason with the situation, almost forgetting Jarvan was outside the tent waiting.

She spoke through the tent flaps "are there any spare armor sets you are willing to part with Jarvan"? _At least metal won't smolder away like cloth...if it was me that caused that _she thought to herself. "We travel light. Garet, fetch some armor for Shyvana" she heard Jarvan command Garet through the tent.

_Seeing Ralous again will be the best test _Shyvana figured. Moments later, Jarvan handed Shyvana a breastplate along with some plated leg armor and loose fitting pants to cover the sensitive areas the plates left exposed.

Shyvana quickly tossed her cloak aside and strapped the armor on her chest and pulled up the pants, finally strapping the leg plates on, but not without quite a bit of hassle. _Ugh, my god this armor stinks and it's too big_ Shyvana crinkled her nose and frowned to herself at the scent of the well-worn armor as she flung her cloak about her shoulders and stepped out of the tent. "That armor...suits you" Jarvan said to Shyvana, half joking.

"Garet, take a few enlisted and dismantle our camp; make it _vanish,_ understood?" Jarvan commanded of the young lieutenant. Shyvana's ears perked up with the potential for eavesdropping. "But my prince, the king specifically requested I attend with the raiding party" Garet said in a half whine. "The king is not here, you'll obey my commands lieutenant, is that clear?" Jarvan spoke in a earnest tone.

"Yes my prince" Garet quietly responded as he broke eye contact with Jarvan. Placing a hand on Garet's shoulder, Jarvan spoke "if this mission goes south, Demacia needs you alive. You will one be one of the greatest generals Demacia has known, but you have to make it there first." Garet could only nod his acquiescence.

Jarvan broke off and faced his gathering of men. "You all know what we are going after. I won't lie to you, this will test your body and mind to their limits. Some of you may not come back alive, but all of you will fight to your last breath. If you must give the dragon your life, make him pay in blood! Onward, for Demacia!" Jarvan exclaimed to his men as he thrust his lance into the air, who returned his small speech with shouts and cheers.

Shyvana impatiently folded her arms beneath her breasts as she stood next to Jarvan; his men's adrenaline rush wore off. "Move out!" Jarvan exclaimed to his men and began his march toward the dragons last known location, his men falling in behind him. Shyvana watched the line of soldiers walk by, then fell in behind them.

Shyvana was getting anxious _it's only been a couple of days, but it feels like an eternity. I will see him dead_ she finished grimly as she started to jog to maintain pace with Jarvan's column of soldiers. "Corporal, take the lead" Jarvan said to a enlisted behind him as dropped out of the formation and fell in line with Shyvana.

"I haven't mentioned to the men _or _Garet about what I saw in there." Jarvan huffed as he jogged next to Shyvana. "Well, it's good that you came instead of Garet. That's all I need is a boy getting ideas" Shyvana said, dodging around what Jarvan was implicating.

"I'm sure you have good reason for not informing me, but I have to tell you this: I will not risk the lives of my men unnecessarily" Jarvan had to pause to catch his breath before continuing "when I entered the tent and saw you sitting _through_ the cot, burning bits of fabric surrounding you, I knew there was something more to you".

_Do I reveal I'm a half-breed? _Shyvana thought to herself in consternation. She turned her head towards Jarvan as she jogged beside him "If you kill this dragon, I'll tell you everything Jarvan. I will tell you this for now, I'm no danger to your men" Shyvana said in a flat voice, hoping it was true.

She could see Jarvan's brow crinkling in thought. "Very well, but I stand by what I said earlier, do not try and fight the dragon with us, you will likely get in our way, and in the worst case get someone killed" Jarvan finished as he left Shyvana to rejoin the front of the column.

_Perhaps he's right, _I _don't even know what happened in that tent, I could very well burn these soldiers_ Shyvana reflected on Jarvan's words. The column slowed to a walk as she heard Jarvan call back to his men "take this time to catch your breath, I want each of you to give it your all". Shyvana pulled the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face. "We are within a mile of the dragons last known location" one of Jarvan's men called.

The column continued to walk through the forest at a slow pace, conserving their strength. Shyvana could barely contain her anticipation, her revenge was so close. _What if I succeed? What will be left for me in this world _she pondered deeply. A soldier shouted from the front of the column "Man down"! Shyvana's focus became intense at the call, she could see up ahead the figure of a old man in a worn cloth robe curled on the ground.

The soldiers surrounded the old man. When Shyvana approached, she noticed he had some form of dark glasses on covering a cut along his eye,_ how odd that he would be wearing those, he looks like he's been mugged, but the glasses stayed on his face. _

"Old man, are you alright" a soldier questioned as he knelt down to shake the man's shoulder. A small shout escaped the old man's throat as he jolted upright. "W-what am I doing here" he asked frantically as his head pivoted to look at all the soldiers surrounding him. "Calm down, we aren't brigands. Can you tell us what happened to you" Jarvan asked of the old man.

"I-I was hiking through these parts...something came down after me, something from the sky...a d-dragon" the old man said, lips quivering, "he picked me up and threw me against a tree and left for that cave, that's all I remember" he finished, eyes gazing off into nothing as he pointed towards a nearby cave.

_Why was a man this feeble this far out into the forest, something doesn't fit here _Shyvana pondered. "Can you walk" Jarvan asked of the decrepit man. "I-I think so" he said with a whimper. "It's in your best interest to get far away from here, now" Jarvan advised the old man "sergeant" Jarvan pointed at a nearby soldier, causing him to salute, "get this man out of here, that's an order" Jarvan said, knowing he would protest.

"The rest of you, fall in, we are searching this cave" Jarvan commanded of his men. The column of men, with Jarvan at their head, began their decent into the cave. Shyvana followed them in, hoping Jarvan wouldn't turn around and see her.

That's when the thought strike her like a bolt of lightning _that wound...that was Ralous in his human form! _Shyvana rushed forward towards Jarvan "Jarvan! That was Ralous! Get your men out of the cave now!" she shouted at the Demacian prince. "Who...Ralous?" Jarvan questioned, confused that Shyvana had followed him in as much as by the name.

Shyvana never had much patience, even when things weren't obvious. She grabbed Jarvan's shoulders and shook him as she spoke "The dragons name is Ralous, pull your men out" she shouted in Jarvans face. A terrible scream was heard from the entrance to the cave, it was over within seconds. Jarvan and his men instinctively looked in the screams direction.

"Men, form ranks behind me, our trial is at hand" Jarvan spoke, hand tightening around his lance. The exit to the cave was just ahead, light shining through and illuminating the rocky walls. As Jarvan reached the threshold of the cave, a strong gust of air began to flow past him and his men. Shyvana knew what was causing that wind, she also knew what it was a precursor to. _These fool men are going to get themselves killed_ she cursed.

A silhouette of a dragon descended onto the opening of the cave. "Jarvan move!" Shyvana shouted, but it was too late. Ralous unleashed a torrent of liquid flame directly into the cave.

With all the strength she could muster, Shyvana slammed into Jarvan, knocking him out of the fires deadly path and causing him to grunt as he hit the rock wall. The fire consumed Shyvana, flowed around her, and found its first victim. The soldier only screamed briefly, before all of the oxygen around him was burned by the fire; the only sounds the man made as his flesh was incinerated were sickening gasps as he tried to inhale, only to have fire scorch the insides of his lungs.

Shyvana looked behind her, seeing the blackened remains of the poor man. Jarvan stood up, unable to take his eyes of Shyvana, indeed, all of the soldiers were staring, despite the looming dragon. "You can't rush out of the cave Jarvan, you will be burned alive by the time you get near him. I'll distract him, his fire won't harm me" Shyvana said breathlessly as she turned and dashed toward Ralous, leaving smoking impressions in the ground.

"Ha! The whelp returns to seek revenge does she? And with humans no less! Pathetic" Ralous rumbled as he landed on the ground, his raspy voice sending shivers through Shyvana. Shyvana could barely think rationally, confronted with her father's murderer, she knew only rage and violence in her mind.

Air began to shimmer around Shyvana as she leapt for Ralous' throat. Ralous contorted his face into what could be called an amused smile. Without thought, Ralous swiped Shyvana out of the air, carelessly tossing her aside onto the forest floor.

The shimmering became more intense around Shyvana, causing the dead brush beneath her to smolder. With a cry of rage, she jumped up and ran back towards Ralous. "Are you really Ralvanous' daughter? I suspected you'd be smarter than to try the same thing twice. But that is after all the nature of your human side: dumb and weak" Ralvanous casually stated as his would-be killer charged at him.

Shyvana slid beneath his swipe and under Ralous, grasping his rear leg she used her momentum to swing herself out to the side of Ralous, who seemed amused with this action as he twisted his neck to watch Shyvana.

She bolted upright and leaped for Ralous' backside, only to be swatted away by his tail, like a horse swatting a fly. Ralous was becoming bored with Shyvana, he leapt in the air and descended on Shyvana before she could recover from the blow.

Using only his arm, Ralous pinned Shyvana beneath him, lowering his head to within inches of her face. "How do you want to die little Shyvana? Shall I tear your head off? Crush you? Perhaps crush your throat in so you can at least have that in common with daddy. This is really a courtesy I'm giving you, unlike that filthy man they left out here with me" Ralous hissed in Shyvana's face, spittle oozing forth and spilling on Shyvana's face.

She struggled and squirmed, her face contorted in rage, but Ralous' weight and stalwart build were too much for Shyvana, despite Ralous' previous engagement against Ralvanous.

Disgusted by Ralous proximity to her, and not at all caring she would likely be killed, Shyvana spit in Ralous face and only managed a scream of rage; the ground beneath her continued to smolder, reflecting the fiery rage she held in her eyes.

Ralous reared back and roared in pain. "Attack the wings men, don't let him fly away" Jarvan shouted to his men from the back of the dragon, lance buried deep in Ralous' shoulder blade. The strike from Jarvan caused Ralous to release Shyvana.

Jarvan planted his foot firmly on Ralous as the dragon turned his neck to try and snap at his attacker. "Human scum, your kind is a disease to Runeterra" Ralous screeched as his maw snapped open and let loose a stream of fire. Jarvan tore his lance from the dragon's back as he leaped off Ralous, narrowly avoiding the flames.

Crimson fluid began to leak from the gash in Ralous' back as Jarvan's soldiers hacked at the dragons wings. Ralous roared in fury and pain, lunging at the closest soldier and catching his head in his mouth. Ralous wasted no time and crushed the mans skull and tossed the headless body aside as he swiped his tail, knocking the soldiers behind him several feet away.

Shyvana continued her assault, vigor renewed at seeing Ralous bleed; she leapt onto Ralous' back, straightened her hand and jammed it into the gaping wound. She closed her hand and yanked, causing vicious damage to Ralous' shoulder muscle groups.

The dragon let a howl lose as his tail came up and clipped Shyvana, knocking her off. Jarvan continually jabbed at Ralous from his flanks, hoping to avoid his deadly breath. "Do not relent men" Jarvan shouted encouragingly to his soldiers.

Ralous claimed another victim with his breath, igniting his flesh as the soldier tried in vain to roll the flames out. _I have to keep him focused on me, that fire will kill them all _Shyvana manged in her mind. She raced out in front of Ralous and grabbed for his throat, causing the dragon to balk. "What I do is for the good of the planet, your kind has no place here!" Ralous roared, as much to Shyvana as to his human attackers.

Shyvana was to slow to avoid a snap from Ralous', his teeth catching her arm and slicing through her skin; blood began to seep from the wound, enraging Shyvana further. Ralous released Shyvana to dodge a lance thrust aimed at his face from Jarvan; he turned away from Shyvana and clawed a soldier to the ground, immediately grabbing the man in his mouth and snapping him in half, armor and all, leaving entrails twisted along the forest floor.

Despite the surprise attack by Jarvan, his men were making little headway. Their swords and halberds seemed to only glance Ralous' robust scales. Shyvana's rage plateaued at seeing Ralous end a man's life in such a gruesome manner, something inside her snapped. She howled in rage and pain as her body began to shimmer in a piercing white light. Shyvana fell to her knees as her body began to contort and enlarge; her nose forming into a snout, her teeth elongating into fangs, a thin membrane connected her elbow to her hands, forming wings. Shyvana screamed once more as a tail shot out from her backside and her metal armor, no longer big enough, was ripped by the transformation and fell to the forest floor.

"No" Ralous uttered as he attempted to disengage the humans in order to finish Shyvana. Jarvan wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but he knew he had to keep Ralous away from Shyvana at all costs.

Jarvan leaped onto Ralous' back once more, this time hoping to sever a vertebrae as he slammed his lance down. Even though Ralous didn't see Jarvan leap on, he was prepared. The dragon rolled over quickly, throwing Jarvan's strike off, and instead of paralyzing Ralous, the lance glanced off his scales.

Jarvan hit the ground and rolled, looking up to see Shyvana rise up to her feet. With each exhale, small flames exited between Shyvana's teeth. Jarvan groaned as he stood, noticing that Shyvana was still a few feet shorter than Ralous, but he could see the unrestrained fury in those eyes.

"Men, fallback to my position" Jarvan shouted to all the remaining soldiers, who swiftly obeyed their prince's command. Ralous slowly approached Shyvana, who only stood and watched with eyes of fire. Suddenly, Shyvana's maw snapped open and she screamed in a voice much deeper and guttural "you will know death Ralous!".

She dropped down on all fours and bolted for Ralous, her movements governed primarily by instinct. Ralous craned his neck and snapped as Shyvana came close. The half-dragon deftly avoided the gaping maw with supreme agility; she clawed Ralous chin, knocking his face upward. With a roar, Shyvana tackled Ralous. The two dragons rolled along the forest floor, both trying to grapple for an advantage.

Shyvana caught Ralous' neck in her mouth, and ended the rolling. With his neck still in he mouth, Shyvana stood and clamped her foot across Ralous neck. The dragon tried desperately to free himself, tail and claws lashing, trying to pry Shyvana off.

She straightened her claws, and with blinding speed, she pierced Ralous' ribcage. Shyvana wrapped her claws around Ralous' heart, taking pleasure in feeling the beating heart and warm blood. Ralous continued to struggle, now breathing fire onto Shyvana.

The dragon jerked, then all movement ceased. Shyvana held Ralous' heart in her claws, feeling it continue to beat and spurt blood out of the ventricles. She crushed it, feeling the life fluid leak down her arm. Her vengeance was complete; Shyvana was again consumed by a brilliant light, causing Jarvan and the remaining awe stricken soldiers to shield their eyes.

When the light subsided, Jarvan saw the Shyvana he knew. She was naked, her knees shaking and her arm bleeding as she stood and stared at Ralous' corpse. Jarvan rushed over to Shyvana, striping off his cloak and wrapping it around her.

She melted into Jarvan's arms, blood pressure unable to maintain her posture. "Soldier" Jarvan shouted to one of the remaining men, "rip off a strip of cloth from your shirt". The soldier performed the command with haste, stripping off his armor and tearing a thin strip of cloth from his undershirt, running over and handing it to his prince.

Jarvan wrapped the cloth around Shyvana's arm as she leaned against him, tying it and tightening it down stop more blood loss. "Men, get back to lieutenant Garet and inform him of the situation, have him dispatch a pigeon to the nearest Demacian outpost requesting a squad to the town of Char. Go, run!" Jarvan bellowed, his men saluted and ran, despite just coming out of a battle with one of Runeterra's most fearsome creatures.

_It's over, I've avenged you father..._Shyvana thought to herself, consciousness waning. "It's over..." She repeated in a low voice. "You're life is just beginning Shyvana" Jarvan spoke, bending down to lift Shyvana over his arms. The combination of blood loss and exhaustion caused darkness to slowly creep along Shyvana's peripheral vision, she could only think _it's finally over_ as she fainted; Jarvan jogging with her in his arms to the nearby town of Char near the Noxian border.


	7. Chapter 7

Jericho Swain stood on the balcony of his estate, gazing out into Noxus as the sun was setting. The view the hilltop villa afforded was unique, allowing a panoramic view of many of the important Noxian districts, including the centrally located high command, a building Swain frequented.

A six-eyed raven descended from the sky, gently perching itself on Swain's shoulder, who snatched his cane off the ledge and shuffled back into his library. The raven gently cawed into Swain's ear.

"What news does Beatrice bring" a deep voice casually asked.

Swain continued pacing in contemplation of the information he had just received. "It would seem there was a battle in the forest near Char. Involving dragons and humans both" Swain answered as he hobbled to a plate of raw meat, grabbing a piece and feeding it to his raven.

Swain turned towards the silhouetted figure sitting in a large leather-bound chair in the corner "are you aware of any squadrons sent out that far Marcus"?

The man stood from the chair and stepped into the light, revealing a long face that could teach a rock about being hard, framed by high and tight gray hair. "There have been no excursions ordered by myself or any of my officers" General Du Couteau answered, rubbing his square jawline.

"I suspected it was so. Dragons have a reputation for a large degree of species specific pride, two dragons warring is unheard of, and a dragon aiding _humans? _It's almost a contradiction in principle" Swain said, primarily to himself as he stood and placed both hands on his cane. "I believe the humans were Demacians" Swain stated matter-of-factly.

"_Demacians_?" General Du Couteau scoffed "They wouldn't risk it, Char is far too close to Noxus. The institute would be in an uproar if they caused an incident" Du Couteau countered.

"Even so, you're aware that a few Demacian villages have been sacked by a dragon, yes? The Demacian's primitive notion of justice demands retribution" Swain retorted, leaning on his cane.

Du Couteau stood for a moment, pondering his compatriots argument "Well, their idea of justice _is _primitive, I will not argue you on that point Jericho. I will send a squadron out to Char with orders to ascertain the truth" Du Couteau said as he waived his hand and returned to Swain's comfortable chair.

"Excellent Marcus" Swain spoke, although his face gave no signs of satisfaction. Marcus spoke up "Jericho, I've heard whispers through my network that the Demacian's strategy prodigy has been sent out on assignment, a scouting mission to the far east of Demacia I'm told. Well, wouldn't it be rather unfortunate if something were to happen to him during his travels" Du Couteau said, grinning to himself in the shadows.

"The child needs to be disposed of before he becomes an issue, I agree Marcus. We can't send soldiers, the institute would discover that action before the boy was killed. You plan on sending one man after him, don't you. Going yourself, perhaps" Swain said over his shoulder, making note of Du Couteau's infamous reputation.

Marcus clasped his hands together on his lap and crosses his legs before responding to Swain's comment "I wouldn't ordinarily trust such an important assignment to anyone but myself. However, it is time Katarina stepped out of my shadow".

This gave Swain pause, he turned to face Du Couteau "this is far too important to send a untested asset. Go yourself or not at all". Du Couteau stood and wordlessly closed the distance between the two "Don't forget who made you Jericho. Ask yourself, would you have been allowed into the military, let alone commissioned as a_ officer_ if I hadn't seen what you were capable of and twisted more than a few shoulders" Du Couteau silently watched Swain, waiting for any sign of argument.

"We are of equal rank Marcus, I can't order your obedience" Swain stated plainly as he hobbled to the threshold of his balcony, back facing Du Couteau.

"I've taught her everything I know about the arts of ending a life, she will bring glory to my house and Noxus, be at ease" Du Couteau said to Swain.

"If she is captured, this is on you Marcus" Swain replied in a neutral tone. Marcus Du Couteau approached Swain, stopping next to him and gazing out into Noxus he spoke "She will come back victorious, or not at all".


	8. Chapter 8

Jarvan jogged as steady as he could, careful not to impact the ground too hard and jolt Shyvana's unconscious form. Several hours had passed since their battle with Ralous, Jarvan figured his men wouldn't reach Garet for a few more hours still, and then a day, perhaps more, until reinforcements arrived to extricate them from Char.

Jarvan could make out a dark brown structure, stone by the sight of it, through the forests edge.

_My lance is still back in that forest _Jarvan noted to himself as he quickened his pace, arms burning from carrying Shyvana. As he broke the forests edge, Jarvan could see the building clearly, it looked like an inn or tavern of sorts with its many windows and great size.

Jarvan realized that he was not carrying any coin on him, let alone what this town used as its currency.

_Quite the bind, no coin and no connections in this town _Jarvan's thoughts trailed off as he heard a groan escape from Shyvana. He slowed his pace as he looked down upon Shyvana, noticing that her arm had stopped dripping blood through the saturated cloth.

_I'll have to sell my armor_ Jarvan resolved to himself as he crossed around the building he had eyed earlier, noting the distinct sign above an entry designating it a tavern. The wooden door swung open to allow a few patrons of the tavern to stumble out, Jarvan waited for them to clear the threshold fully before turning so that he could fit through the door while carrying Shyvana.

The tavern was about what Jarvan had expected, most of the seats at the bar were filled by locals unwinding after their days. In the corner Jarvan saw a staircase, one that likely led to the taverns lodging.

A decrepit old man with only wisps of white hair approached Jarvan and smiled a mostly toothless smile, and then his eyes traced along Shyvana's form and rested on the injury to her arm. The smile faded, and the man spoke in a slightly off Noxian accent "take 'er up the stairs, first room on the right. I'll have some supplies brought up for yer lady young fella', free of charge".

Jarvan could only nod his sincere thanks as he ascended the stairs, careful not to bounce Shyvana and aggravate her condition. As the innkeeper had said, the first door on the right was open and vacant.

Jarvan entered the small room and noticed a musty smell, not to mention its size being barely big enough for the bed and small nightstand next to it. He lowered Shyvana onto the bed. Jarvan's arms burned with relief as they were alleviated of their burden. His arms were well muscled, but prolonged physical labor was not what Jarvan had trained for.

_I'll have to leave her alone for a time_ Jarvan thought as he tried to figure out a way to secure some clothing and perhaps a few weapons that didn't involve leaving Shyvana alone in some forsaken Noxian town.

_The entire tavern must have noticed us when I walked in, they may try something if they see me leave_ Jarvan thought to himself as he turned to the window in the room and opened it to let some fresh air in. _I could ask the innkeeper to try and sell my armor...bad idea, this armor is probably worth a lifetimes wage for him, he may pocket the money and flee_ Jarvan concluded, casually glancing out the window as he pondered more options.

_I could jump out this window when the street clears, it can't be more than ten feet_ Jarvan thought to himself as he gauged the grounds distance and weighed the chances of landing wrong and injuring himself; he'd be useless guarding Shyvana then.

His armor was made specifically for him, and thus, fit like a second skin _I've got to land this right. Better wait and see if that innkeeper is good on his word and brings some supplies. _Jarvan felt like pacing, but the cramped room wouldn't allow anything but a few steps in either direction, so he slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

He watched Shyvana's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm _An excellent sign, she is recovering quickly _Jarvan noted, slightly relieved. Sensing he was being watched, Jarvan turned towards the door to see the innkeeper with a tray of food and some first aid supplies.

"It don't be any business of mine, but what's a Demacian doin' so close to Noxus" the innkeeper asked as he laid the tray down at the door. Jarvan decided that the less this man knew, the better, so he responded "I was hunting large game, accidents happen" as he rose from the bed to collect the food and aid.

"Very well, do be careful in the future" the innkeeper said as he shot a look of concern towards Shyvana and to leave. Jarvan spoke up "your kindness won't go without consequences, I promise you" causing the innkeeper to bow deeply as he shut the door.

Jarvan set the tray down on the table and opened the small aid kit. Inside he found some gauze and what looked like a bottle of disinfectant. He uncorked the bottle and inhaled, catching the sharp smell of alcohol.

Jarvan grabbed Shyvana's wrist and lifted her arm into the air and unwrapped the makeshift bandage. The wound was deep and covered with clotted blood, but was mostly superficial, Ralous had missed puncturing the deep veins and arteries.

Jarvan grabbed a cloth from the kit, doused it in the disinfectant and started cleaning the wound. Shyvana began to quietly moan. Jarvan set the bloody rag aside and took a clean cloth from the supplies that were given to him. He paused, after his eyes swept across Shyvana's face.

_Is she awake? I could have sworn her eyes were just slightly open and watching _Jarvan silently wondered to himself. Deciding not to wonder on idle matters, Jarvan lifted Shyvana's arm up and slid the cloth underneath; he grabbed the two ends and tied them, tightening the knot down along the wound. _That will do for now_ Jarvan thought to himself, satisfied with his work.

_Now to see to this supply issue_ Jarvan thought as he came up to the window and watched the street below, waiting for an opportunity to arise. As he watched the pedestrians below, and some watching him, a thought occurred to him _how stupid of me, I'll just take off the armor before I jump_ Jarvan mentally reprimanded himself for his lack of foresight.

He released the clasps of his armor and slowly lowered his protection one piece at a time to the wooden floor, lastly removing his headpiece and setting it with the rest, leaving Jarvan in his simple white cloth shirt and pants.

_That piece will have to stay, it will mark me as someone of importance. Too many have seen it as is _the prince of Demacia concluded. Jarvan patiently waited, watching the inhabitants of Char go about their business. An hour had passed and it was getting close to sunset. The street finally cleared, Jarvan wasted no time and began to drop his armor down onto the dirt street one piece at a time.

With his armor waiting below, Jarvan perched himself on the windowsill and looked down the street before pushing himself off the ledge. He landed and let his legs fold as he rolled onto the ground, making a successful and injury-free landing.

Jarvan stood and gathered his armor and headed for a building that had a shield on a hanging sign on the street corner.


	9. Chapter 9

Consciousness returned to Shyvana, along with pain from her arm. She maintained her silence however.

She cracked her eye lids to watch Jarvan clean her injured arm. It was excruciating pain, nerve endings exposed to the air, on top of the irritating disinfectant.

Jarvan glanced at Shyvana's face, and in all likelihood, noticed her watching, a consequence of her yellow eyes. She quickly closed her eyes once more and thought to herself _with Ralous dead, father is avenged. _

With all the physical pain she was currently experiencing, it was greatly outweighed by that relief granted by her vengeance.

_I transformed into a dragon..._Shyvana thought to herself in wonder as she mentally went through what she could remember of her fight with Ralous. _I remember all the rage I felt before turning into a dragon, my clothes also caught fire while I was having that nightmare. Everything seems tied to my emotions _Shyvana concluded.

She could hear Jarvan removing his armor and setting it on the floor _to what end_ she wondered to herself, feeling her exhaustion sinking in once more after the adrenaline wore off from the pain of the wound cleaning.

Hearing Jarvan slip out the window, Shyvana opened her eyes and glanced about the quaint room, taking in the layout; her eye lids still felt like sand bags. A soothing breeze came through the window and caressed Shyvana as she closed her eyes and faded back into a slumber.


End file.
